Buffy's Decision
by codytalleysgurl
Summary: Buffy is a slayer. She is the chosen. She had lost her only love because of it. She still had to be a slayer; it was her job. But what if she didn’t want to?
1. Chapter 1: Walking To School

Title: Buffy's Decision  
  
Author: codytalleysgurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot...when I get one.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a slayer. She is the chosen. She had lost her only love because of it. She still had to be a slayer; it was her job. But what if she didn't want to?  
  
Buffy was a slayer. She was the chosen one. She fought vampires and other kinds of monsters. Being a slayer she had to go through some pretty hard stuff like her family being threatened, her friends being threatened, or even her own life being threatened. Buffys boyfriend Angel had been a vampire but he had a soul so he wasn't evil. But then he had died by saving Buffy and Buffy had thought she could never love again. But still she had to be the slayer it was her job. But what if she didn't want it?  
  
Buffy awoke to her alarm clock. She sat up and turned it off. She looked at it and sighed. She didn't want to get up. She was having a dream about Angel. He was alive and he was walking her to her house she said bye and kissed her goodnight then he was gone. It had just been a month since Angel had died and almost everyone at school had heard about it they didn't know how it happened or that Angel was a vampire. They thought Angel was just a person and had been sick. But to Buffy Angel had been more than that he had helped her get throught almost everything and she had loved him. Buffy got up and put on her clothes. She wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Then she went downstairs to see if her mom was awake yet and eat something for breakfast Her mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Good morning," Buffy said to her mom as she kissed her on her cheek. "Anything happen in the news today?"  
  
"Oh good morning sweetheart I didn't hear you come downstairs." She lifted up her coffee and took a drink. "There's cereal in the cabinet if you're hungry"  
  
"No actually I think I might just go and meet Willow and then walk to school with her," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay as long as you're not late for school. I wont be here when you get home I have to close up work tonight," her mother responded.  
  
"Don't worry mom I won't be late," Buffy said laughing. "Okay well I'm going to leave now bye mom, I love you."  
  
Buffy gave her mom another kiss on her cheek and walked out the door. She began walking to Willow's. She got to Willow's house and knocked on the door. Willow answered the door.  
  
"Hey Buff," Willow said calmly. She was wearing a skirt that was blue and a shirt that had a cloud on it.  
  
"Hey, Willow, are you ready to go?" Willow nodded her head and went inside and grabbed her backpack. They walked down Willow's porch.  
  
"So umm... Buff have you got over Angel or are you still really depressed about it?" Willow asked looking down at her feet waiting for her answer, she knew how Buffy had loved angel.  
  
"Will, you know how much I loved angel and I'm not sure if I'll ever be over it, I mean he risked his life to save me, so this is almost all my fault."  
  
"Buffy this is not your fault," Willow said looking straight at Buffy.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Buffy said as they walked up the stairs of their school. "I'll see you. Well I have to class. Bye, Will," she said walking off to her class. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Graveyard

As Buffy walked to class by herself all she could think about was that night with Angel the night he died. It had been terrible, Buffy had been fighting a vampire with Angel but the one Angel was fighting knocked Angel out and the other vampire got his friend and they did a death spell. But when the vampire lifted his finger to fling the spell at Buffy, Angel had pushed her out of the way and had gotten the full effect. Buffy knew there was nothing she could do to save Angel except watch him die. She had barely survived herself. After they killed Angel they came after her, she would have been to weak to fight after seeing Angel die like that but, Spike had come and saved Buffy before the vampires could touch her. Then he had picked her up and taken her to Willow's house like she had asked him to. But as for Angel's body they had just left it there. It would disappear. Buffy was still thinking about it when she bumped into someone. She had never seen him before. He had brown eyes and brown hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Buffy trying to act like nothing had been on her mind when she bumped into him. "I just didn't see you."  
  
"Oh it's okay," the boy said flashing a smile. "I'm Dylan."  
  
Buffy thought he was kind of cute but then she remembered Angel again.  
  
"I'm Buffy...nice to meet you. Are you new around here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah my dad got a job down here. Well what class are you going too?" the boy asked.  
  
"Oh I was going to English. How about you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's cool because I'm going to English too. Can I walk you?" Dylan asked laughing.  
  
"Are you sure you know the way?" Buffy joked.  
  
Buffy and Dylan walked to English class together. After English Buffy met Faith, Willow and Giles in the library.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Buffy asked "What kind of evil's out tonight?"  
  
"I haven't heard of anyone getting attacked by anything so...Why don't you just watch the grave yard?" Giles asked glancing at her.  
  
"Okay, that will work. Faith you wanna come?" Buffy said looking at Faith.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Faith asked looking around like she was thinking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy and Faith walked through the graveyard looking for anything weird like vampires. Buffy and Faith split up to look. As Buffy was walking she felt someone or something touch her shoulder and she grabbed its hand and flipped it on its back. Then she realized who it was. It was Spike, of course. He lived in the graveyard.  
  
"Hi to you too," Spike said as he got off the ground.  
  
"Opps, sorry I didn't know it was you," Buffy said trying not to laugh as Spike got up.  
  
"Okay, I haven't seen you since-" Spike shut his mouth.  
  
Buffy knew he was referring to Angel's death.  
  
"Yeah I know and I don't think I ever got to thank you. So thank you for helping me out of that situation and for saving my life," Buffy said trying not to blush.  
  
"Yep. No problem I know what you're going through, I've lost a loved one before. Well I have to go. Bye, Buffy."  
  
Spike waved and Buffy waved back. Then she heard Faith scream. Buffy ran to see where Faith was, Buffy found her and she was fighting 4 vampires. Buffy grabbed her stake and began to help Faith. One ran at Buffy and she moved and stabbed him with her stake and he disappeared. Then she toke one more of the vampires. She stuck the stake through its heart in less than 2 minutes. Then she sighed. She told Faith she needed to head home and check on her sister Dawn. So Buffy did but when she got home Buffy's mom and sister were both asleep. Buffy went to her room and put on her pajamas. That night she had another dream. It was about Angel, of course. She saw him die all over again as he pushed her out of the way and got hit with the spell. Then she woke up and was sweating. Then she saw something move in her room. 


End file.
